


Snowed In

by ariallane



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariallane/pseuds/ariallane
Summary: You and Chris Evans get stuck at your family's cabin due to snow. You can't sleep and come downstairs to find Chris masturbating, what happens next remains to be found out.





	1. Chapter 1

You stood in the family room of your family’s cabin looking out the floor to ceiling window at the snow falling rapidly. There was no way you were leaving tonight like you had planned. 

It was your annual trip up to the cabin with your friends, one of which happened to be Chris Evans. You two have been friends childhood, inseparable at times. You two practically did everything together, especially as adults. Since he was around, you had invited him to join you and your other friends for a weekend get away and he hadn't been able to say no. 

But now you were here, staring at the snow. You weren’t expecting this snow. It started in the morning around breakfast. The weather reported up to a foot of snow. That was when your friends decided to leave earlier than planned. Because you weren’t married and had taken extra time off at the hospital due to hanging out with Chris while he was in town for the holiday, and you had ridden up with Chris, you didn’t have to leave as early as everyone else had. But when you realized it was going to snow and you’d be trapped all night, you weren’t so sure if this was good thing or not. 

You caught Chris’s reflection in the window pane with him holding what looked like a mug of something.

“Coffee?” You asked, staring at his reflection.

“Nope. Hot chocolate. I even put in those little marshmallows you like and crushed up peppermint.”

You turned around and graciously accepted the mug of chocolate deliciousness. You let out an audible moan as you took a sip of the hot chocolate.

“Good, huh?” Chris smirked.

“You have no idea. Reminds of being a kid again.” You walked over to the couch and took a seat. Chris joined you on the opposite end.

“Those were some good times weren’t they.” Chris replied.

“They were. Remember when we successfully built a snowman and it stayed up for almost an entire week before it melted? And then Scott proceeded to pick up the carrot and eat it with your mom yelling at him?” You busted out laughing.

“Yes.” Chris wheezed, “And that one time we had a snowball fight and I threw it in your face and you tried to chase me and tripped face first in snow?” Chris laughed hysterically and you laughed just as hard, both of you grabbing your own left boob. 

“Oh man. Those were some good time.” You wiped the tears from your eyes that had formed.

Something about being alone with Chris in your family’s cabin was spinning the wheels in your brain. You had always found Chris attractive. There were times in your friendship when you two were more than friends. There were a couple times, usually following bad breakups, that your friendship had taking a steamy route. 

Never once did either of you talk about those times you went from crying on each others shoulders to being tangled up in bed sheets. But it didn’t always end up with you both naked, sweaty and crying out each others names in ecstasy. Sometimes you would go over to Chris’s childhood home and talk to his mom. She always gave you great advice of boys and relationships and you appreciated that since your own mother had passed away when you were a kid. 

And now here you were, sitting with Chris in a cabin, snowed in. You weren’t thinking anything was gonna happen between the both of you. You weren’t gonna lie to yourself in hopes something would happen. You had started to think your feelings for Chris were beginning to evolve from friendship to something more. You were worried if he ever found out it would change the dynamic of your relationship.

“Wanna watch a movie? Something Christmasy?” You suggested, standing up to look at your family’s expansive DVD collection.

“Sure.”

“Anything in particular you wanna watch?” 

“No, anything you pick is fine with me.”

“Aren’t you a crowd pleaser.” You responded sarcastically, bringing a movie over to the entertainment center.

“What movie did we pick tonight?” Chris asked, setting his empty mug on the table. 

“Home Alone.” You smiled as you walked back to the couch with the remote in your hand.

“How appropriate, considering we are indeed home alone.” Chris smirked, cocking his brow. 

***

You hadn’t even lasted fifteen minutes before you were all cuddled up with Chris. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. When you two usually watched movies together, you always ended up next to Chris cuddling.

He started to softly rub up and down your back, like he always did when you two hung out. It just made you cuddle closer. 

“Feels good.” You mumbled.

“What?” Chris chuckled.

“That. The rubbing. Feels good.” You spoke louder so he could hear you. 

“The rubbing?” Chris snorted.

“Oh my god. Not like that, you weirdo. I mean the back rubbing, it feels good. Making me sleepy.” 

“You can’t get sleepy on me now.” Chris leaned down and kissed the top of your head. 

You looked up from you spot on Chris’ chest and stared into his blue eyes. You didn’t know what overcame you, but you leaned up and pressed your lips to his. It wasn’t something that was planned, obviously, but in that moment it felt right.

You had tried hard to not let your feelings for Chris become more than just friends. But recently you have been having feelings of more than friendship for Chris. Yeah in the past you two had fucked, but it was just that, a fuck, nothing more. You didn’t want to fall for him. You were best friends. What would happen if you and Chris dated and then broke up? Would you still have the same group of friends? Would you still go over and see his mom for dinner once a week? All of those things you had been thinking went out the window when you kissed him.

“Sorry, Chris. I don’t know what came over me. I’m really-” You rambled, but you were quickly cut off by Chris kissing you.

“You’re really what?” Chris asked, breaking the kiss.

“Um...nothing.” You managed to get out.

Chris ran his fingers down your cheek as you blushed. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

“Chris, stop. You don't have to-”

“Don’t have to what? Say you're beautiful? Is that such a bad thing?” 

You shook your head, “No it isn’t a bad thing.”

Chris shifted you so you were straddling him, making you giggle. You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck, playing with his neck hairs. You smiled at him, biting your lip. Chris’s hands were roaming your back, until they landed on your ass. You leaned in, capturing his lips.

His hands gripped your ass tighter. You rolled your hips and could feel his hardening cock. You moaned into his mouth, opening your own to give him access. You let Chris take control. His dominated your mouth and controlled how fast you were dry humping him. You could feel yourself getting wet and hoped Chris hadn’t noticed. 

The friction caused by your jeans was quickly bringing you close to an orgasm. You wanted it. But you couldn’t let this change the relationship between you and Chris.

“Chris, stop. Stop.” You panted, gripping his hair.

“Stop?” Chris asked, curiously.

“Yes!” And just like that Chris stopped kissing and brought your body to a grinding halt above his own.

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked, worried.

“I just. I can’t. I’m sorry. I think I’m gonna go to bed.” You scrambled off his lap and made your way to you room.

**********

After what seemed like a lifetime of tossing and turning in bed, you decided it wasn’t going to work. You couldn't get Chris off your mind. You could feel something between you two. You just weren’t sure if he did. Part of you wanted to know, but the other part wanted to think nothing happened and just move on with your lives as best friends.

You got out of bed and decided to go get a glass of warm milk, hoping it would help put you to sleep. Walking down the stairs, you saw a faint glow coming from the TV room. You wondered if Chris had fallen asleep during the movie. It wasn’t common to find him passed out with ESPN or some other sports channel on the tv. Turning the corner, you noticed Captain America: Civil War was playing but there was no sound. Moving a little more into the room, you saw Chris sitting there naked pumping his cock. 

You don’t know what made you stay but you did. Something about this turned you on. You know you shouldn’t be watching him, but you couldn’t help yourself. It was erotic. You slowly found yourself slipping your hand into the waistband on your panties. The sounds Chris was making was making you wet. You slipped your fingers between your folds spreading your wetness around. You began to pinch and rub your clit, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. The last thing you needed was Chris catching you watching him jack off to himself on TV.

You closed your eyes imagining yourself riding Chris. The feel of his hands roaming your body, pinching your nipples, and kneading the flesh on your ass. You slipped two fingers in your entrance and began to pump your fingers. You thought you had been quiet, but you were soon met with the sound of Chris’s voice.

“What ya doing there, baby?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris catches you watching him and, well ya know sex.

“What ya doing there, baby?”

Your eyes flew open and you immediately froze.

“Don’t stop on my account. Looks like you were enjoying yourself. Was I interrupting something?” Chris smirked, raising an eyebrow at you as he stood up walking towards you.

“Ummm…” was all you managed to get out. You didn’t know what to say. You just stood there with your eyes casted down. 

You took your fingers out of your pussy and went to wipe them on your shirt when you felt Chris’s hand grab your wrist preventing you from doing so. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Chris asked.

“I was gonna clean up, but I guess not.” You managed to make eye contact with Chris though you were still nervous to do so. You didn't know why you were so embarrassed to look at him, it wasn't like you two hadn't been intimate before. Not that he'd ever caught you touching yourself while you secretly watched him masterbate….. 

Looking into your eyes, Chris raised your hand to his mouth then he licked and sucked your fingers clean. You heard him moan that send tingles that made you cunt clench.

“Mmmm so good.” Chris said, once he was finished.

You didn’t know what to say. You were speechless. Speechless. And that had never happened with Chris before.

“You want more?” You quietly asked, blush creeping up on your cheeks as your own words met your ears. 

Chris smiled at you and pulled your wrist so you were now flushed against his body. You looked up into this eyes and saw they were dark. You could feel you heart beating rapidly at the unknown.

Chris dipped his head towards yours and brushed his lips against yours. He swiped his tongue along your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to him, tasting yourself on his tongue. You moaned as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He grabbed you under your butt, letting you know to jump and wrap your legs around his waist. Chris walked past the tv, leaving it on, on a mission to get you to the bedroom. Neither of you remember the stairs until he nearly tripped up the first step. He set you down on the first step, after deciding it was safer for the two of you to climb the stairs separately. 

You and Chris practically ran upstairs so you didn’t have to delay what was to come. As soon as you touched the top of the stairs, Chris’s lips were on yours again. He slammed you against the wall and thrusted his hips into yours. 

It took a minute or two, but you finally managed to make it your room, where he frantically took off your shirt and stripped you of your panties. He grabbed a handful of your ass and groaned.

“I’ve always loved your ass.” Chris said inbetween kisses.

“That’s because you’re an ass man.” You said smiling up at him. 

“Can’t deny what I like. And right now, I really like your ass.” 

“If you really like my ass, then why don’t you claim what you like?” You cocked a brow at him at bit your lip.

“Don’t tempt me, baby.” Chris said, grabbing another handful of your ass.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you be my first.”

Chris picked you up and tossed you on the bed. You giggled as you crawled up on the bed until you hit the pillows. Chris stalked you like you were his prey. It was turning you on more than you thought it would. 

He crashed his lips to yours and eased up a bit. Chris moved all along your jaw, neck and that spot of yours that really did you in. He knew where it was, too. Having fucked in the past, you knew he knew what turned you on, what made you want more, and what made you scream his name. You had a feeling that tonight was gonna be all that and more. 

Your hands ran up and down his biceps as he moved further south. He kissed the valley between your breasts then latched onto one of your breasts, sucking and nipping on your taut nipple while he massaged the other. 

You arched up into his touch, wanting more. Chris grabbed ahold of you wrists and moved them above your head.

“No touching, Baby. Don’t move your hands until I say so, okay?” Chris asked.

You nodded your head in response.

“I need you to say it, Baby.”

“Yes.” You gulped for some air.

“Yes what?” Chris said, his voice deeper, more demanding.

This was new to you.

“Yes, Sir.” You could feel your body respond to what you had just said. You were sure you dripping with desire at this point.

“Better.” That was all Chris had said to you before he began to work again. 

He felt so good against your skin. His lips left a trail from your breasts to your pubic mound. You bucked your hips up when he kissed your pubic mound.

“Be patient, Baby.” Chris sternly said.

You whimpered. You knew this game. You played it before with Chris. But you also knew the end. The end was the best. So you played along even when he reached for you ankle to tease you further.

Chris started kissing up one of your legs until he reached the apex of your thighs and repeated the same with the other leg. He lingered there a bit before he continued. 

Finally, he slipped his fingers between your folds and smeared some of your wetness around. 

“This is all mine.” Chris stated before he started to suck and nip on your clit

You really wanted to see him. You wanted to perch yourself up on your elbows to see him down there, but you knew what you were suppose to do. You wanted to play this game with him.

He took two fingers and inserted them into your dripping cunt. You moaned at the feeling of him inside of you and way he hit your g-spot with every pass. You wanted more. You bucked your hips to his touch. He probed his fingers while he sucked and nip on your clit. 

You did nothing once Chris told you calm down, but whimper and moan in pleasure. You were close. You felt the tightness in your belly and knew you were done for. You closed your eyes as you moaned again.

“Oh, Chris. Please.” You whined. 

“Please what, Baby?” Chris sternly asked.

“Fuck! Please, Sir. Please can I come?” You asked, practically begging.

Chris didn’t respond right away and you didn’t know how much longer you could hold off. 

“C’mon, Baby. Come for me.”

That was it; you let go. Your orgasm took over. You screamed his name as you cried out in ecstasy. You knew Chris wasn’t done either. Before you knew it, Chris was hovering above you, aligning his cock at your entrance.

As Chris entered your slick folds, you both moaned. You realized this was different. This wasn’t just one of the fucks you two had shared in the past. That’s what you were expecting. You were expecting him to keep up with this game you two were playing, but he wasn’t. Chris was going slower, taking his time. He left a path of soft, chaste kisses along your bare shoulder and neck. 

This was making love. This was what you loved and feared at the same time. You loved that you were getting something you had been wanting from Chris: love. But, at the same time, you feared this would change the dynamic between you two. You shook the thought away as soon as it crossed your mind, you wouldn’t let 'what ifs' ruin the moment you were having.  
Chris’s paced quickened and you felt yourself clench around his cock. You were close. Your hands were still above your head and were beginning to get sore.

You knew that meant you were move your arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close to you. 

“No, no more Sir, Baby. It’s me, Chris. No more playing games.”

“Chris, babe, you close? I’m- I’m close. I don’t....know how much...longer I’m...gonna last.” You said between breaths.

“Mmm close, Baby. I’m right behind you. Come for me.” 

Just like that you came. You clenched hard around his cock, squeezing him close to you. He thrusted a couple more times until he spilled his seed in you. Chris collapsed onto you, kissing your shoulder.

“Chris, as much as I love this right now, you’re kind squishing me.” You tried to push him off.

Chris laughed as he got off you. He kissed you before he went into the bathroom to clean himself up. You had gotten under the covers and got settled before he even came out. 

You opened his side of the bed for him as he sauntered out of the bathroom. You couldn’t hide your smile as he approached the bed.

“What’s so funny?” Chris asked as he got into bed, pulling you into him.

You rested you head on his chest playing with his chest hair.

“Nothing. I’m just smiling because of this. This was one of the best nights, Chris.” You yawned.

“Someone’s sleepy.” Chris giggled, kissing the top of your head.

“Let me finish before I fall asleep, okay? This really was one of the best night. I don’t want it to ruin what we have. I love you, Chris. I love you and I have for a while.” Chris shut you up with kiss.

“I love you too, Baby. Let’s talk about this tomorrow over breakfast okay?”

“Okay. G’night, Chris. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and you have some breakfast and have a little fun afterward.

You woke to the smell of food. You stretched and sat up with a huge grin on your face thinking of the events that had transpired last night. 

Getting out of bed, you grabbed a shirt off the floor and headed downstairs.

Once you got downstairs, you saw the tv was on playing Home Alone from the night before when you two were watching it together. You smiled as you walked past on the way to the kitchen.

As you approached the kitchen, you could hear Chris singing Christmas music. You slowly walked into the kitchen as to not startle him, but also because you wanted to see him sing and do his little dance that he likes to when no one is around. Chris was at the stove with just pajama pants on, singing and dancing to Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree. You stood there with your arms crossed, smiling, biting your lower lip. 

Chris turned around to grab some fruit off the island when he saw you standing in the doorway.

“Morning, Babe. Did you sleep well?” Chris smiled as you made your way over to him. 

“I did.” You leaned up on your tippy toes to give Chris a kiss. “How about you?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in years.” Chris kissed back.

“Good. So what ya making for breakfast?” You peeked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of what he was cooking.

“Pancakes, eggs, bacon, home fries, and fruit. I made some coffee if you want some.”

“Mmmm. That sounds good. I’m just gonna grab myself a cup of coffee and watch you work.” 

As you made your way to the cupboard to grab a mug, Chris slapped your butt. You turned around with a look of shock on your face and Chris just smiled before he turned around to continue cooking.

“You should be happy I like you. I don’t let everyone slap my ass.” You grabbed a mug and then poured coffee into it.

As you walked to the fridge to grab milk for your coffee, you realized you had to walk past Chris to get there. You decided a little payback was deserved and slapped his ass. You didn’t wait for his reaction as you kept making your way to the fridge. What you didn’t expect was for Chris to come up behind you and pinch your sides causing you to yelp. 

“Fucking hell, Chris!” You screamed. You turned around to see Chris grabbing his left boob as he cackled.

“Sorry, Babe.” Chris laughed, wiping his eyes.

“Yeah, okay. Just finish making me breakfast and we’ll see if I forgive you.”

***  
Breakfast was great. You were impressed by Chris’s cooking skills. Despite having been friends for so long, the only cooking you had ever seen him do was when he reheated food in the oven with directions from his mom. 

“So I checked the weather this morning and we should be able to leave late this afternoon. Your neighbor, the retired sheriff, came by and said the roads were gonna be cleared up late this morning.” Chris said before stuffing pancakes into this mouth.

“Sounds great.” You nodded, sipping your coffee.

“I was thinking after breakfast, we clean up, watch a movie and then get ready and pack up to go.” 

You nodded as you chewed on a spoonful of fruit. 

You and Chris cleaned up together. You put the leftovers in the fridge since for the cleaning staff since they were due to come in the next day or so while Chris rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Every now and then there would be some stealing of kisses and slaps on the ass, but you managed to get the kitchen cleaned up without any major distractions.

Chris stood at the sink with his back against the counter, while you leaned back into Chris. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your shoulder.

“Do we have to go back?” You whined.

“We do. Our mothers are gonna call the National Guard if we don’t make it back for the holiday.”

“Just one more day. Can’t we stay just one more day?” You asked. 

Chris didn’t answer right away. His hands were starting to roam your body. You let your head fall back into his chest. His hands started on your thighs and inched their way up. When he realized you weren’t wearing any panties, a fact that had been hidden because the shirt you were wearing was covering you ass, he groaned.

“Fuck, babe! You’re not wearing anything underneath this!”

“Are you asking or telling?” You laughed.

Chris began to tickle your sides and you squealed. You fought to free yourself and, once you had, you began to run around the house. Chris chased you and ended up catching you once you got into the living room. He picked you up and laid you down on the couch.

You looked up into his eyes and you breath hitched. Less than 24 hours ago, you had both confessed that you loved each other and you couldn’t believe you were here in this moment with him. He must have been thinking the same thing because he smiled before he kissed you.

The kiss started off slow and passionate. He licked your bottom lip and you opened your mouth for him. Chris controlled the kiss, but you didn’t mind at all. His hands roamed up your shirt until he found your breasts. He kneaded them and rolled your taut nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Chris?” You said, breaking the kiss.

“What, baby?” 

“Shirt off. I’m hot.” 

“I know you’re hot.” Chris smiled, kissing you.

“I know that. I mean I’m hot as in burning up. I need my shirt off.”

Once you got your shirt off, Chris latched onto one of your breasts, causing you to moan. His hand was kneading your other breast. 

You just wanted Chris. You didn’t want to play any games. Your hands went to his pants and you tried to push them down, but stopped when Chris looked up at you and detached himself from your breast.

“What ya doing there, Babe?” Chris smiled.

“I don’t wanna play games, Chris. I want you. Now. I’ve been waiting too long. Gotta make up for lost time.”

Chris shook his head and smiled at you. He stood up and took his pants off. His erect cock laid against his belly. He settled between your legs and kissed you as he lined himself at your entrance. 

Your breath hitched as he slid into you, stretching you as he filled you. Chris laid his head in crook of your neck and groaned. 

“Gotta wait a sec before I blow I load.” Chris mumbled.

You couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as you kissed Chris’s head. Chris lifted his head up and smiled at you. You leaned up and kissed him. 

Chris nearly pulled out entirely before slowly thrusting back in. You moaned and arched your back as you wrapped your hands around Chris’s neck. 

The sex between you both was slow and sweet. Chris was taking his time with you. He touched every inch of your skin, worshiping you. 

The build to your orgasm was slow. You could feel it beginning in your lower abdomen. Chris’s pace quickened. He laid his head in the crook of your neck. 

“Chris, fuck… close.” You moaned.

“Mmm me, too, baby.” Chris growled. 

You raked your hands along Chris’s back as your orgasm was beginning to wash over you.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” You screamed, crying out Chris’s name,as your orgasm took over.

“Fahk!” Chris growled, as he spilled his seed in you. 

He collapsed on top of you. He kissed along your neck and collarbone as you played with the hair at the base of his neck.

“Chris, I know you’re probably comfortable and all, but you’re kinda heavy.” You kissed the top of his head.

“You calling me fat?” Chris mumbled against your skin.

“Maybe.” 

Chris lifted his head and shook it before he pecked your lips. 

“So I gotta tell ya something.” Chris said after a couple of kisses, laying his head down on your chest.

“What is it?”

“You know how last night I told you I loved you?”

Your stomach dropped. You knew it was all too good to be true. You knew Chris was just gonna say he loved you as a friend and nothing more. You tensed up a bit. Chris must of noticed because he started kissing you.

“Relax, baby. It’s not what you think. I really meant what I said. I do love you. In fact, like you, I’ve kinda been feeling that way for years. I just was a dumb meatball and didn’t say anything. I used to hate those guys you’d bring over to Ma’s. I wanted to tell you every time how I felt, but couldn’t do it. You always looked so happy. That’s all I wanted. And now that I know you feel the same way, I don’t ever wanna let you go.”

You teared up at Chris’s confession. He felt the same as you did!. You kissed to top of his head and wiped away a tear that escaped your eye.

“I love you, too, Chris. I can assure you there will be no more guys I’m bring to meet your Ma or meet you. I promise. How about we go shower, pack up and head back home and tell our families. I’m sure they’ll be happy about all of this.” 

Chris lifted his head up with a smile on his face.

“I like that idea. I very much like that idea.”

“Good. Now before you squish me. Let’s go get ready.” You tried to push Chris up off you.

“Let’s go shower. I can’t wait to see the look on my ma’s face when I tell her about us. She’s been waiting for this moment since we were kids.” Chris helped you off the couch. 

“I know she has. I may have told her about how I felt about you on more than one occasion.”

“You told my mother before you told me?” Chris said with a look of shock on his face.

“Yes! I love your mother. I couldn’t tell you when you were running around with whomever you were dating at the time. I could never forgive myself if something happened because I opened my big mouth to you.” 

“Well you don’t have to now do you?” Chris raised his brow.

“Nope. I love you, Chris.” You kissed him before heading up to the shower.

“I love you, too, Babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
